Gas turbine engine vane assemblies are usually provided downstream of the engine fan and/or of a low pressure compressor to reduce the swirl in the air flow exiting the compressor. Such vane assemblies must be resistant to foreign object damage while having a minimum weight.
It is known to provide an inner shroud with slots receiving the vane tips in order to retain them. In such a configuration, a grommet is inserted in the slot such as to surround the vane tip thereby isolating the vane tip from the shroud. However, during a foreign object damage event a vane which is hit will move rearward as a result of the impact, and the vane edge, which tends to be sharp, can cause cutting of the grommet and damage to other surrounding components. Also, the airflow surrounding the grommets often produces a force which tends to lift and displace the grommets, thus requiring the use of adhesive or other similar measures to ensure that they stay in place. Such a use of adhesive complicates the installation and replacement of vanes. Moreover, the protruding grommets can disturb the airflow, which can alter the engine's performance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved vane assembly.